1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to World Wide Web (“Web”) applications, and particularly to methods, systems, and computer program products for dynamically annotating Web pages passed via a messaging application.
2. Description of Background
Messaging technologies such as instant messaging and email allows users to pass uniform resource locators (URLs) to each other quickly. Oftentimes, when a user sends a URL to another user via a messaging technology, the intention is to “point to” or “emphasize” a particular portion of interest within the Web page.
Current technologies, however, do not provide a way for a user to add emphasis to a particular portion of a Web page. That is, there is no way to annotate or mark up a Web page (e.g., static Web pages residing on a backend HTTP or application server that are not directly accessible by the user sending the URL).
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide the ability to “point to” or “emphasize” a portion of a Web page, that is transmitted, e.g., as a link to a recipient such that the recipient may perceive the emphasized portion, and the emphasized portion is not persisted within the original Web page stored on the back end system.